The present invention relates generally to cake making implements and more specifically to cake making implements for smoothing coating(s) on cakes.
Many cake makers (including professional and amateur cake makers) constantly seek perfection in the art of cake making Cake makers desire to make perfect cakes that are not only delectable but that are visually appealing as well.
Among others, one way to make a visually appealing cake is to apply a coating of icing. A typical user begins by using a spatula or the like to place the icing onto the cake. The user then begins smoothing the icing on a surface, for instance, a side surface. After that, the user begins smoothing the icing on a top surface. Subsequently, the user examines the relationship between the icing on the top surface with the side surface, which may lead the user to further refine the icing covering the top and/or the side surface.
It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the present invention has arisen. The specific need and how this invention addresses that need is discussed in the Summary and Detailed Description that follows.